The present invention relates to a solar heat-trap with double fluid circuits, one of the fluids flowing in reflective compartments or cells, whilst another fluid circulates in a circuit of tubes.
Flat heat-traps using the "greenhouse effect" to heat a fluid are already known. The known devices give only a mediocre output. Their construction is most commonly delicate and costly while their possible uses are limited.